Kavacha
The East Sword, twin nation to Arendik. roughly 250 million people History Formation: Government They are run by a council of the best in their respective fields, whose position can be challenged by anyone in the field. The council votes on issues raised by the citizens with the Citizen Representative Council, offices held by voted in members of the community. The twin nations are responsible for most of the Realm's security forces and crime deterrents. Nearly everyone in charge of security anywhere was trained in either Arendik or Kavacha. Society The twin nations are responsible for most of the Realm's security forces and crime deterrents. Nearly everyone in charge of security anywhere was trained in either Arendik or Kavacha. Kavacha is home to the best military academy in the world, and has the best security systems of any nation. These twin nations have the lowest rate of crime in all the realms, and the lowest rate of unemployment. Though there are people of all origins living in the twin countries, most native born people have darker tanned skin and dark hair, as they basically live in the sun. Fashions: Most of the citizens of Arendik wear simple and effective clothing. Excessive adornments are seen as a sign of having no discipline, as is wearing clothes that are impractical for working. Leathers, heavy denim and canvas materials make up the fabric of society's clothing. This nation tends to favor more covering clothing for patrols in the mountains and cold desert nights. Traditions: It is expected of every able bodied citizen to spend at least a year in either the military or the navy, though in this nation the army is more common. Those who do not serve their terms are usually exiled from the country and banned from working with any trading companies they hold ties with, which is nearly all of them. Those who have disabilities are excluded from this, including neruodivergence and physical ailments of many kinds. Those who can work jobs that aren't physically taxing, such as record keepers and inventory managers, are encouraged to work in these jobs. Religions: The religions of this nation are as varied and contrasting as the people who live here, but the majority is the worship of The Light and Shade, a religion that worships Inetzi and focuses on the deity's emphasis on balance in life. Social Taboos and Ideals: As a militaristic nation, those who scorn government and discipline are very unliked by the citizens at large. Those who have been dishonorably discharged suffer the most discrimination of any one group, and are often driven out of the country by their community. To serve is to love your country, and those who don't or can't serve are usually seen as lesser. Some disabled citizens face this scorn for their inability to serve, and are seen by some harsher groups as a burden to society. Though laws exist to help the disabled, they are sometimes ignored by people with a superiority complex. The national creed is " Together we live, together we fight." Geography and Climate Kavacha is a semi tropic nation, with decent humidity and high temperatures year round. The area sees infrequent rains outside of the summer months, when the rains are constant. Cities along the coasts deal with heat waves frequently in the summers and are built to keep out heat as much as possible. The nation is made of a few coastal cities with a large portion of the land being at higher elevations. The cities in the mountains are more arid and tend to be less hot in the summer months, but see more rains than Arendik. Economy Alongside Arendik, Kavacha leads all of Gamin in combat training, Naval forces, weapons and armor forging, and the largest shipyards. This nation doesn't buy many luxuries, so they have plenty of financial security. Being the nation that provides most trading companies with security and protection, they are close allies with Rygat and share the same currency. Trivia Category:Midden Realm Countries